


【相二竹马】松本润真的很辛苦_final

by linegoeoe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linegoeoe/pseuds/linegoeoe
Summary: 本文完结篇。写两段相二的肉。爱拔酱买了一栋房子，房子里有他的小骗子。





	【相二竹马】松本润真的很辛苦_final

41.

今年生日，松本润收到了：

相叶雅纪送的一瓶名酒，如同往年；

二宫和也送的替他管理理财投资的收益报表，如同往年；

大野智送的一双据说价值上百万的塑胶凉拖，啊，如同往年地不懂大野桑啊；

樱井翔送的一本珍奇盆栽的拍卖图鉴，以及一张纸条，“听闻少爷您有意添置宠物，为了您的心理健康和在下的身体健康，恳请您选择更为安静的陪伴。拍卖所需费用，在下全额支付，以为诞辰之贺仪。”

松本润差点当场撕了图鉴，怎么了！想要撸猫撸狗，这要求过分嘛！有没有人性！

但鉴于他本人去动物园连狮子老虎都不敢靠近的气场，以及樱井翔去看个羊都差点被踩死的体质，他觉得，纸条上的建议也不无道理。

于是他养了一株樱花。

从此他发的每一封邮件都以小樱花的特写照作为标准结束表情。

42.

松本润制作巧克力的手艺越来越纯熟，加上巧克力甜人更甜的吸睛点，他的巧克力店成为一时网红，还上了某偶像团体主持的访（mei）谈（shi）番组。

43.

冬天来临时，相叶雅纪买的房子终于办完了全部手续。

平安夜，松本润为相叶筹备了一场暖家/生日/圣诞派对，然后强迫他哥穿圣诞老人装去推蛋糕车。

“好可爱，ニノちゃん。”大野智拍手。

主角相叶雅纪也附和，“嗯，超可爱的。”

二宫和也穿着红红的衣服，带着红红的帽子，脸也红红的，从餐车里抽出一柄刀，塞到相叶雅纪手里，“闭嘴啦，赶紧吹蜡烛切蛋糕！”

“ニノ可爱得像奶油蛋糕上的草莓。”相叶在他耳边俏语。

“那你是什么？巧克力麦芬嘛。”二宫狠狠瞪了一眼从夏天晒黑到冬天都没养回来的男朋友。

“大家，那我就吹蜡烛了哦。”

“生日快乐！”“圣诞快乐！”

44.

吃过蛋糕之后，两位商业大佬就双宿双飞地回去睡他们的中老年人美容觉了。留下三个夜生活丰富的崽子，消磨掉了五人份的啤酒。凌晨前后，无人在看的电视播放着深夜新闻节目的天气预报，在沙发上打盹的松本润突然跳了起来，说，“大降温，我的小樱花还在阳台上晒太阳呢。我走了。”

“啥？”喝蒙了但还在挑战自我刷BOSS关的二宫和也扯下耳机不明就里看自家弟弟旋风般夺门而走。

“终于走了呀。”酒量最好还算清醒但很困却很不想一个人去睡所以在地摊上无聊挺尸的相叶雅纪摸过来，从背后抱住二宫和也，看了眼游戏画面上惨不忍睹的残余血条。

“过了么？”

“没过。”

“还玩么？”

“不玩了。”二宫和也负气地扁扁嘴，退出了游戏，扭过头去与相叶亲吻。

相叶雅纪攫下觊觎已久的红草莓，细细舔舐掉上面每一丝糖霜和生奶油。

酒精的冲劲过去之后，他们意识到，在地毯上做是一个糟糕的主意，因为洗地毯比洗床单贵多了。于是一个乐天派和一个财迷派愉悦地决定反正脏都脏了不如多做几次，继续折腾，直到胳膊、腿开始酸疼抗议，他们才回到卧室，并且在接触到床的第一秒钟就赞叹他们花大价钱买的床垫真是明智，跟硬质地板比起来，这简直就是如处云端。

年底，各企业和商团都要办酒会，日程满满的调酒师相叶雅纪一清早就被闹钟吵醒，哀怨地在床上打了两个滚，爬下床去洗澡换衣服。

被吵醒了还没决定要不要继续睡的二宫和也靠在枕头上，看相叶在衣橱里找衣服。

与其说是壁橱，不如说是一个小衣帽间，里面挂放的衣物至少不下百件。真的是衣服放不下所以要买新房子啊。

相叶雅纪一件又一件来回试搭，人好看，穿什么都不错，二宫和也看他穿穿脱脱来回忙活，就跟看男模表演似的。

二宫和也同样有很多衣服，那是他行骗时必要的装备，不同的场合配合不同的穿搭去成为不同的人。自从他退出一线，转行去做卖情报的万事屋，就几乎没有添置过新的衣物了。尤其是在相叶和松润两个购衣狂的环绕下，每次换季扫货的时候瞥见哪件适合他的，顺手买回来，就足够他一年四季穿新衣了。

“啊啊，要来不及了，就这套吧。”相叶雅纪着急忙慌地系领带、穿鞋。

“喂，相叶氏。”二宫和也捡起自己的圣诞老人装里左掏右掏，掏出一个小盒子，扔给相叶，“礼物。”

“你昨天不是已经送过了嘛。”

“那是生日礼物，这是圣诞礼物，不一样。”

相叶雅纪掂掂礼物的重量，心里有点没底，“我能现在拆么？”

“拆呗，都给你了。”

相叶拆开丝带，打开盒盖，里头，果然如他所预想，是一枚男用的素圈戒指。

“ニノ，你是在求婚吗？虽然我这个人不讲究，但好歹也该正式一点吧。”

二宫干巴巴地冷笑了两声，“什么时候你发现自己账户里转入了我的一半资产，那就是我在求婚了。现在，不，这只是一个饰品，而且是个不值钱的大众款，你不小心丢了也不用心疼。我知道你绝对会搞丢的。”

“你想要我戴着它，到外面去，告诉所有人，我已经身有所属了。”相叶雅纪用低沉而绵软的声音嘀咕着，从戒盒里摘下素圈，戴在自己的无名指上，好奇地左看右看，他的手型是二宫所嫉妒的那种，手指修长，骨架平整，肌腱细长而不狰狞，而他把玩戒指的方式，令二宫想哀求他翘班，留下，回到床上来。

“戴上有点冷，ニノ，虽然我觉得它应该很快就会升到皮肤体温以至于我感觉不到，但我要破冰，还要握雪克杯，应该还是能感觉到的。”他用一种单纯的、新奇的语气说着。但二宫敢用全部身家压赌，这家伙绝对是故意的。二宫和也想要去感觉那种冷，他身体的每一寸皮肤都想要去感觉在相叶雅纪指根上那一圈转瞬即逝的冷，这样幻想的欲望在他背脊上激起涟漪般回荡的电流。

他冷漠地单挑起一边眉毛，相叶雅纪便恶作剧得逞地调皮地笑了，继续出门的准备，从药妆柜里拿出香水在手腕耳后涂了一些。

“你呀，像小春一样，护食。”

“我只是想让那些花言巧语的、别有居心的小骗子们不要来纠缠你。我喜欢你的新家，我不希望你被骗得倾家荡产。”

“是哦，谁让我就吃小骗子那套呢。”相叶双手撑在床边，在二宫和也嘴唇上落下一记啄吻，随即利落地走开了，“我也爱你。走啦，真的要来不及了。”

二宫和也还来不及做出任何回应，他的背影已经消失在门外了，只留下空气里一缕新鲜的男用香水的木香。他记得这个味道，但那不是相叶雅纪常用的几支香水之一，而是二宫和也自己用过的一支。

很久以前就丢了的一支。

在相叶雅纪的Lapin酒吧开业的那天，他决意去道别，结果却带相叶回家过夜，极尽撩拨，第二天清早又满脸寒霜地把相叶踢出门去。

之后，他就再也没见过那瓶香水了。

“这个混账！”他咬牙切齿。

相叶雅纪说得没错，他与小春有许多相像之处。而相叶雅纪此时此刻正浑身沾满了他的味道，这令他血热如焚。

二宫和也从少年时起以行骗为生，他自诩是个侠盗，现代的罗宾汉，只从那些罪有应得的恶人身上汲取贪婪的膏脂。

直到他在一个情感薄弱的时刻，遇到了感情丰沛堪比中央空调的相叶雅纪，他沉迷于那样的肉体和多情，进而出于自卫本能地，他榨干了相叶雅纪的一切财产，然后销声匿迹。

究其根源，他只是想要伤害相叶，因为他深知自己没有能力去回应相叶所付出的感情。事后，当他情绪恢复平静，开始反省，他的情感、他的能力，已经凌驾于他的道德底线，让他变成一个随心随欲肆意妄为的放浪者。

于是，他决定收手，回到日本，向早就蓄意要逮捕他的日本警视厅自首。但警视厅并不满足把他收为战利品，他们把他当做武器，用刑事豁免的代价雇佣他去做卧底，去继续行骗，去做黑白两道的话事人。他的林氏盖饭餐厅，就如同一座架在水中的浮桥，沟通了各方势力，但一旦浪潮来临，谁都不会来救他。

就在他以退休老大爷的心态等待某次黑道火并终结自己生命时，他与相叶雅纪重逢。相叶轻而易举地原谅了曾经的欺骗，这令二宫的自我救赎显得宛若一场儿戏。当他清醒时，他希望相叶不要再纠缠自己，爱上别的女人或男人，组建完美的家庭；而当他沉睡混沌时，他又不得不承认，自己被相叶所吸引，而且这种吸引力越是压抑越是生长得蓬勃茂盛。

每天，他醒来，面对没有顾客的餐厅，感到无趣，想起相叶，又想忘记，便开始喝酒，半醉半醒之间，脑子管不住腿地遛到Lapin酒吧里，与喝酒的总裁们聊聊天，慰藉上流社会的情妇们被伤透的心灵，捎带骗些小钱，志得意满之际去勾搭调酒师来一发，听着调酒师在自己耳边一遍遍地说“我爱你”而入睡，又梦见自己孤零零地从梦中醒来，空无一人，一无所有。他为这难以避免的结局而提前做着准备，除了床和彼此的身体，他拒绝和相叶共享任何东西，他让相叶用一次性的牙具和剃须刀，再当着相叶的面扔掉，说出“时至今日，相叶桑应该明白我只是想要愉悦自己罢了”这样不可爱的话。

他像玩弄一枚硬币般把相叶玩弄于指间，期待相叶能知难而退主动离开，但相叶一直陪他玩这个不公平的游戏。

相叶是否也有过动摇？那个幼稚鬼，胆小鬼，爱哭鬼，一定委屈得哭过吧，在漂泊的海上，咬着被子不任何发出声音，淌着眼泪直到睡着。他会偷偷地嗅这瓶香水吗？在二宫把他赶出家门之后，他回到家里，把香水喷在自己身上，让气味创造幻想，幻想一个更加亲切、温柔的二宫和也，然后因这幻象而心跳加速，体温升高，让香水蒸发出更浓郁的气息，令幻想也更加狂野，气味和想象互相激发，直到攀上顶点，然后骤然间跌入现实的谷底，只留给他冰冷的绝望。

可悲的，可笑的，可怜虫。

就像二宫和也现在。从生理需求上，他是十分满足的，他的每一寸肌肉都出于适度的酸痛中，让他只想陷进温暖柔软的床垫里，一动不动，让像被太阳照暖的潮水般的困意将他淹没。但此时他却在抚摸自己，触碰自己，他巡视视线范围内每一个吻痕，按压每一处淤青，试图回忆相叶雅纪的亲吻、抚摸和拥抱，挖掘身体深处每一丝钝痛，回忆相叶雅纪在他身体里存在和律动，他让幻想去重现记忆，然后超越记忆，更多，他想要更多。

是那股强烈的欲望——而非触摸或幻想——令他达到高潮。

不熄的爱。他的母亲喜欢这样去形容对他父亲的思念。二宫和也并不知道此时此刻他那对浪起来没边儿的父母身在何处，但他想给他们寄一张“F*ck You”圣诞卡片，祝贺他们的基因最终还是让二宫和也变成像他们一样的人。

他去冲了个澡，然后赤身裸体地坐在床边，拿着手机给相叶雅纪写邮件。

45.

仕事中的相叶雅纪收到邮件，[From N：我弄脏了床单。这是你的错。]

他偷偷笑了，在嘴角浮起涟涟水漾，向身边的助手示意，“我有一些事需要立刻处理，请帮我招待一下。”

[From A：我猜到了。我想我是故意的。]

[From N：它真的会冷吗？]

[From A：是的，在调酒时，非常冷。我几乎没戴过花戒，很不习惯，我无法忽视它的存在。你在很糟糕的时间给了我一个很棒的惊喜。]

[From N：那是圣诞礼物，今天是圣诞节。]

[From A：你哪怕提前五分钟拿出来，我就有时间换一条厚重而宽松的裤子，而不是穿着这条紧身西裤，竭尽所能把腰以下都藏在吧台后面，不让别人看见。]

[From N：Makki，你是个大孩子了，不需要我教你怎么解决这方面困难。]

[From A：我不能，这是很高级的场合，如果我去了洗手间，然后回来手抖得连杯子都握不住，每个人都能猜出来我做了什么，我就彻底完了。]

[From N：哦。]

简单平淡的回应后，许久再没有邮件传来。

[From A：我没有要指责你的意思。只是这些天又要搬家又要工作，有点累，这里气氛也让我紧张。]

[From N：我没生气。我在忙。]

相叶雅纪有点沮丧地放下手机，又从容自若地站在吧台前。接下来的一个半小时平淡无奇地度过了，他忠实的完成了自己的义务，令宾主尽欢，但除此以外，他只是虚伪地说着华而不实的客气话，他并不想去了解自己的客人，也不打算为他们提供任何帮助，他只想熬过这段时间，尽快结束这份无趣的工作。作为富有经验的调酒师，他知道总有这样的时刻，明明是给予别人快乐与力量的职业，自己反而冷漠疲倦。

觉得Lapin的经营、和二宫的关系、还有大野桑那边的情况都在往好的方向发展，就想趁着势头，一口气接受了好多艰难的工作，远远超出自己的能力极限。

太累了。他匆忙收拾起自己的器具，也没有好好地用热水敷手，只是用烘手机热烘干了一下，就低着头往外走。

酒店的员工区，因为要节省空间，楼层挑高很低，走廊狭窄曲折，结构排布复杂，绵长迂回得仿佛永远走不到头。当他反应过来自己应该想办法绕到前台乘电梯下楼，发现自己已经不知道在第几层楼，更不知道要怎么出去，只好继续往前走。

好像经过无穷尽的时间后，终于走到一个出口，标识指示是通往地下停车场。老旧肮脏的、无灯的通道，两旁杂乱地堆放着建筑材料和垃圾桶，远远看到有一个男人站在墙边，胸口前忽明忽暗的一豆红光，是在抽烟。

“喂，不好意思，先生，请不要在这里吸烟，会有危险哟。”他友善地提醒道，身体却下意识地呈现一种警惕的姿态，佝偻胸膛，脚步轻忽。

等走近些，才觉得那人的剪影有些熟悉，“不好意思……”他迟疑地探问。

“相叶桑，这样不行呀，碰见陌生人要么就沉默忍耐，要么就要有气势一点啊。”二宫扔掉即将燃尽的烟蒂，在脚下踩灭，而后伸出一只手。

“诶？ニノ？”相叶疑问道，但脸上已不自觉笑开，手也交给对方去掌握引领。

“又迷路了？”

“啊，嗯，你怎么知道？”

“酒会准时结束，会场负责人也说你签字离开了，但正门出口半天不见人，就知道你又走错路了。”

他们走出员工区，进入停车场，冷白的顶灯有一种豁然开朗的感觉。相叶看向二宫，发型和衣着都是精心打理过了，最近新剪的短发被漂亮地定型，身上则穿着浅亚麻色的夹克，腕口露出一道紫色的内衬的边际，是休闲又很典雅的形象，完全不是自己平日见的游戏小宅男、工科老大爷一类的形象。

“有工作要忙么？”

“喔，嗯。”二宫含糊答道，“去见我爸妈的一个朋友。”

“啊，今天果然是二宫少爷啊。”相叶学着樱井翔的口气调笑道。

这不好笑。二宫和也回头审视地看着相叶，他把全部的疲惫、希冀、疑惑、沮丧都藏起来了，只留下一张温柔的笑容给他。二宫想要撕碎它，但毫无办法。

这场酒会的主办方总裁就是二宫要拜访的那位父辈世交，二宫本是要靠这点关系混进酒会，哪怕是一小会儿时间都好，陪一陪相叶，但他最后还是没有去，辛苦也好，失败也好，毕竟那是相叶自己的事业，他无权干涉。

二宫引相叶走到旷阔停车场的一个很偏僻的角落，只停着一辆灰蓝色吉普，骨架粗矿，棱角分明。二宫和也拿出车钥匙关了警报系统。

“诶？”

“我的车。”二宫答道。

“从什么时候？”

“好多年了，因为有段时间需要经常搬家，就说买个大一点的。后来搬到餐厅阁楼住之后，不出远门，几乎没再开过它了。”二宫轻车熟路地打开后备厢，把相叶的手提工具箱放了进去，“今天看见你没拿车钥匙，所以就想顺路过来载你。”

“坐电车过来的，在路上能稍微睡一下。”关上后备厢门，相叶不经意地拍拍手上的灰尘，又握了几下拳。

“还是很冷吗？”二宫低垂眼眉，说，“你的手啊，握起来像是冬天血液循环不良的小女生的手，冰凉的，根本不像个大男人。”

“没办法的，又不能像在店里一样，带热水壶烧水，就算带过来也没时间暖手，客人那么多，三个来小时一直都要调酒，肯定是这样啦，”他伸出双手，“看啦，有变白哟，ニノ不可以再说我皮肤黑了。”

“痴呆呀你，明明是靠这双手来赚钱的人，必须好好对待它们，酒店厨房不应该随时都有热水么，问他们要就好了呀。”二宫和也皱着眉握住他的手，不停地揉搓，但捂暖了这一块又凉了那一块，最后他干脆把相叶的手放在自己的脖子里去暖和着，“相叶桑，如果要我这种自暴自弃的人去教你怎么照顾自己，你就真是要完蛋了呀。”

“是是，悉听遵命，二宫大人。”相叶将额头抵在二宫的头顶，闭目休憩片息，让那些负面的情绪都消散出来。

二宫身上有浓重的烟草气味，令相叶想起自己曾经短暂加入过的摇滚乐队的排练室，想起那段错乱的岁月，他嗤嗤地发笑，气息搔得二宫耳尖发痒，缩肩闪躲，也跟着笑了起来，“什么呀？”

“你闻起来起来像个大烟囱。”

仿佛是要重新确认自己的理论，他像忠诚的缉毒犬一样在二宫脸上左闻右闻，“你抽了多少。”

“我不知道。”大约一小时，不间断地。“就几根。”

“这样啊。”相叶雅纪将信将疑地点头，然后凑近二宫的嘴唇。

二宫自觉地往后稍稍一躲，“你确定？”

“嗯。”相叶先是在二宫嘴上轻轻碰了一下，然后覆唇上去，一个漫长而不激烈的法式吻，他品尝着二宫口腔里每一寸他的舌头能够触及的皮肤和牙齿，它们的起伏、质地和触感，形成一份亲吻的记忆地图。

亲完，相叶吧唧两下嘴，“我曾经也吸过同一个牌子的烟。”

“啊哈，”二宫挑眉，“真的？这都能分辨出来。”

“我已经想不起来那烟的味道，但我清楚记得和我一起抽烟的那个男孩子亲吻起来的味道。”

这是个谎言，并且二宫也知道他在说谎。相叶是和大野智的朋友们厮混时学会了抽烟，不久后就因为健康的顾虑戒掉了，而大野那个资深弟控绝对不会允许任何人染指自己的宝贝弟弟。但二宫还是被拙劣的谎言激起攻击性，所以扬起脸去更激烈地亲吻相叶。他用两只手把相叶的双肩牢牢抵在吉普车的后厢玻璃上，骨头与玻璃之间甚至撞出轻微的闷响，相叶的呼吸一停，但还是允许二宫的主动权，予取予求，两个人的身体紧紧贴合着，二宫的腿压住在相叶双腿之间。

一番纠缠后，二宫稍稍退开，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，“今天上午你说提到的小问题，解决了吗？”

“不，”相叶答道，但张口竟是哑然的气音，他清清喉咙，“并没有。”

“是吗？”二宫和也把一只手放在相叶的裆部，感觉到了令他满意的份量，“你想要进我的车里看看吗，相叶桑？”

他拉开后座车门，做了个请的姿势。

“来真的，ニノ？”相叶装腔作势地看了看左腕上的手表，“两个半小时以后我就要出现在另一个晚宴的会场。”

二宫抓住他的左手，与他十指交握，“我知道，我都记得。”

“那好吧。”相叶坐进后厢。

车是欧洲的进口车，内部空间很大，并没有普通车辆的压抑感，车内弥散着比较浓的清新剂和皮革的味道，但鲜少杂味，的确是清洁干净后就入库停用很久的感觉，但车窗内外玻璃都很干净。

二宫拉上车门，对还东张西望的相叶问，“怎么样，这辆车？”

“很好啊，超帅，而且还有这么大空间，不过啊，人家不是都说一个男人的车和他的老二成反比嘛。”

“啊，是嘛。”二宫不为所动，他爬到相叶耳边说，“根据我今天早晨亲手确认的结果，这个理论，应该是不成立的。”

相叶雅纪坐在后厢的三座长椅上，一条腿横在长椅内侧，另一条腿随意地撑在地上，身体后靠着他自己脱下来卷好的长大衣，显出一副既无辜又任君采撷的姿态。二宫欺身上前，轻轻地吻住相叶的嘴唇，舌尖在他唇间一舔，然后甜甜的笑开，“相叶氏现在尝起来也是烟味的了。”

他在相叶的领结上轻轻一拽，丝质的领巾旋即散开来，再解开三粒纽扣，露出瘦而直的脖颈和深凹的颈窝，二宫伏在相叶颈间深深地细嗅，然后伸出舌尖像个小动物似的舔舐着，感觉相叶浑身上下霎时就紧绷了。

“为什么要偷我的香水呀，相叶桑？”

“因为那时的二宫桑很讨厌。”

“你觉得好闻么？”二宫举起相叶的左手，解开蓝宝石的袖扣，细嗅腕口的留香，而另一只手则解开裤链，手指伸进内裤里，揉按。

“挺……好闻的。”

“闻到香味的时候，相叶桑会想起我么……会一边想我，一边做坏事么？”

二宫把自己下巴放在相叶的左手心，通过指尖的缝隙与相叶对视，然后慢慢舔舐着戴素圈的无名指内侧，这是见面后他第一次对这枚戒指表现出关注，他的舌尖从指根舔向指腹，再回到指跟，在戒指的上下边缘里横摇。

“今天早晨，我在自渎的时候，并没有想象相叶桑的样子，而是在想象，‘相叶桑会幻想什么样的我呢，相叶桑想要的是什么样的我呀’，”他始终用上目线与相叶保持着对视，他看着相叶的眼中涨起雾气，两边鬓角都渗出晶莹的汗水，“告诉我，相叶桑，我要怎么做？我要怎么成为你想要的人？”

他把整根无名指含在嘴里，咬住了戒指的上缘，然后深深地吸吮、舔舐。

“啊，ニノ，想要，想要你……”

“你还能闻见自己身上的，属于我的味道吗？”

“是的。”

“你还记的，你曾经幻想过的我吗？”

“是的，噢，是的。”

“给你。”二宫把领结和袖扣塞到相叶手里，相叶立刻举到鼻前，深深呼吸，“想着他们，所有的二宫和也。”

“ニノ。”相叶声音颤抖地叹息。

二宫迅速解开相叶的腰带，将西裤和内裤褪到大腿上。相叶深陷于自己的回忆幻想中，早已经小腹绷紧，端头伸出晶莹的前夜，二宫扶着柱体，小口吮吸着端头的缝隙，相叶立刻啜泣起来，“啊，啊，ニノ，啊！”

二宫按住相叶不断向前递送的胯骨，含住柱体的前半段，吮吸，吞吐，相叶发出各种破碎不成意义的短促哭喊。

在喘息间，他忽然极清楚地小声呼唤，“和也，和也。”空着的右手在空中来回摸索。

二宫立刻紧紧握住他的右手，而几乎同时，相叶释放在二宫的口中。

二宫尽力吞下，然后像一只温驯的小兽给相叶舔干净所有漏下的斑迹。

“和也？”相叶喘息着，眼神懵懂地，低头看着他。

“雅纪，给我，”二宫示意他紧紧攥成拳头的左手，“松开。”

“啊？哦。”相叶顺从地松开手。

直到二宫把他手上的领结和袖扣拿走，相叶如梦方醒地长出了一口气，倒在长椅上，用自己已经攥得关节发白的左手挠了一把头发，“ニノ…”

“五分钟，爱拔桑。”二宫炫耀的摆弄着他汗津津的汉堡手，不以为然说道。他是骗子，是催眠师，是蛊惑人心者。他替相叶雅纪整理好衣裤，扣上腰带，一边上目线看着相叶，一边慢悠悠地拉上裤链，“相叶氏实在太容易被暗示、被欺骗了，会被人欺负的。”

“被你吗？”

二宫嗤嗤地笑，然后把相叶的长大衣仔细的铺在他身上，“你睡会儿吧，一会儿还有工作，我送你过去。”

相叶低头看着他许久，悄声说，“对不起，让你担心了。”

“有事业心是好事，不需要道歉。”

二宫和也退出后厢，坐进左舵的驾驶座，调试着陌生的全英文界面的行车导航系统，寻找相叶雅纪下一个工作地点。

相叶向前头看看，然后俯身从驾驶舱车门的储物格里拿出一包香烟。烟拆封不久，封条纸还挂在外包装上，但内容已经只剩下少半。

二宫瞥他一眼，没说话，从裤子口袋里摸出个打火机递给他，然后就拉上安全带，开动引擎。

后视镜里的相叶点着了烟，先细细嘬了几口，过一下嗓，重新习惯后才深吸入肺，沉淀片刻，吐出一团仿佛融化了烦忧的白雾，整个人放松下来，脸上也没了笑意，神情清冷地看着车窗外倒退消逝的东京街景，双眼中有疲倦，也有一些对未来的小心翼翼的期待。

46.

圣诞这天，巧克力店全天营业，为那些没来得及准备礼物的糊涂蛋们造福。当然，上架的商品价格都比平时上浮了至少一倍。即便如此，到傍晚时分就售罄了。

赚得盆满钵满的松本润在店里调了一杯撒带巧克力屑的蛋酒，装在甜品盒子里，带回家。一路的寒冷正好把蛋酒冰到一个可口的温度。

“少爷有什么需要在下代劳之处吗？”收到来自樱井翔的邮件。

会这样问，就是又要在外留宿了吧。按照这样的发展速度，大概要不了多久，樱井翔就会在大野宅里定居下来了。

“我回来了！”他对空无一人的屋子说，进屋顺手打开了电视。

新闻节目在采访松本企业的圣诞年会，松本总裁站在台上发表演讲，慷慨激昂，声若洪钟。

“不错呢，パパ。”他抿了一口蛋酒。

一阵夜风吹来，从阳台上传来了铃声。松本润新养的盆栽樱花树被放在室外，园艺老师说，适度的寒冷能够更好得诱导树木成长，樱花树的叶子已经在秋天时掉落干净，此时光秃秃的，在最粗健的树枝上挂了个象征圣诞节喜庆安宁气氛的银铃铛，在风中摇曳，发出幼女嬉笑似的声音。

“都不错呢。”松本润满怀温柔地到阳台上看他的小樱花，给她的花盆里铺上干草和瓦片，以防止夜寒冻伤她尚且幼小、不够稳固的根系，“谢谢你至今的关照，明年春天你也要努力地开出花来。今天，有一个女生来店里买巧克力哟，圣诞节一个人的话，就是单身的吧，而且也有和我交换名片，这是可以继续联络的暗示吧，那些惹人担心的家伙们终于安顿下来，我也可以去追求可爱的女生了呢。”

上天仿佛是为了响应他的乞求，在圣诞节的午夜钟声敲响之际，他家的大门传来急促的门铃声。

打开门，生田斗真站在门外，还穿着那件气球一样的蓝羽绒服，小巴掌脸满是委屈，脸上沟壑如晒蔫吧的番茄般皱皱巴巴的，带着醉意和哭腔，“润君……”

松本润面无表情地要把大门关上。不，不要再来了，你们这些死基佬们的恋爱肥皂剧。

但斗真更快一步，推开门，抱住他，放声大哭，“润君！”

松本润的双手违背他主观意志地回抱住斗真，在斗真背上轻轻拍打，“不哭不哭，告诉我，旬又做什么傻事了？”

新一年的松本润先生依然很辛苦哟。


End file.
